muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Guilherme Briggs
Guilherme Briggs (b. 1970) is a Brazillian voice actor, dubbing director, announcer, and translator who has been heard in several Muppet/Creature Shop dubs, heard at one time or another as Sam the Eagle and the Swedish Chef, among others. He also dubbed Valentine in the Jim Henson Company feature MirrorMask. In 2011, he directed Brazilian/Portuguese dub of The Muppets, also voicing Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Sam the Eagle, and Hobo Joe. Briggs began his voice-over career in 1991 and has become one of the most prolific Brazilian dubbers, often cast in heroic or comedic leading roles, particularly in animation.His voice was heard as Superman on Lois & Clark (dubbing Dean Cain), Justice League/''Justice League Unlimited'', and several direct-to-DVD features. He also dubbed Optimus Prime on three different Transformers animated series and in the live-action movies and Harrison Ford in the redubs of the original Indiana Jones and Star Wars trilogies. He regularly dubs Brendan Fraser, Denzel Washington, Jim Carrey, Owen Wilson, and Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson, as well as Dick Van Dyke in Mary Poppins, Julian McMahon in the Fantastic Four movies and on Nip/Tuck, and Zachary Quinto in the Star Trek movies. On TV, he dubbed Josh Holloway (Sawyer) on Lost and David Schwimmer on Friends. In animation, he voiced Buzz Lightyear in the Toy Story movies, the title roles on Freakazoid and Samurai Jack, Cosmo in The Fairly OddParents, Daggett on Angry Beavers, Yoda in Star Wars: The Clone Wars (which he also voice directed and translated), Marvin the Martian and Pepé Le Pew in various Looney Tunes projects, Mickey Mouse on Mickey Mouse Club House and its specials and spinoffs, King Julien in the Madagascar franchise, Ramon in Happy Feet and Happy Feet Two, Kronk in The Emperor's New Groove and spinoffs, Dimitri in Anastasia, Captain Hank Murphy on Sealab 2021, Otis in Barnyard, Nigel in Rio (also directed), Eduardo on Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Spike Spiegel in Cowboy Bebop: The Movie, I. R. Baboon on I Am Weasel, the Minions in Despicable Me (also directed), Him on The Powerpuff Girls, the title character in the live-action Yogi Bear film, Tulio in The Road to El Dorado, and Moses in The Prince of Egypt. He has been one of the official announcers of Cartoon Network in Brazil since 1994. He has voice directed many projects since 2003: the Iron Man movies, Sin City, Mulan 2, Watchmen, the Transformers film series, Star Trek (2009), Robin Hood, Despicable Me, Hollywoodland, Surf's Up, G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra, Night at the Museum and Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian, Cowboys and Aliens, Hop, The Wolf Man, The Simpsons Movie, Tron: Legacy, Avatar, and Mission: Impossible – Ghost Protocol. He has translated many projects into Brazillian Portuguese, including the three Star Wars prequels films assorted Disney films, promos, and trailers. He also has a popular blog, "Teatro de Bonecos" (focusing on action figures, puppets, and toys) that he created in 2008. He performs the black dog puppet Tobias in videos (and also features the character in self-produced comics and stories). Briggs humorously claims that Tobias is his own "personal Brazilian Muppet." Muppet/Creature Shop Dub Credits *''A Grande Farra Dos Muppets'' (The Great Muppet Caper)- The Swedish Chef *''Os Muppets na Ilha do Tesouro'' (Muppet Treasure Island) - Sam the Eagle / Samuel Arrow *''Babe'' - Ferdinand *''Muppets do Espaço'' - Bubba the Rat, Agent Barker *The Muppets (2011) - Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Sam the Eagle, Hobo Joe. External links *Teatro de Bonecos (in Portuguese) *Guilherme Briggs Official Facebook Fan Page (in Portuguese) *Twitter (@teatrobonecos) (in Portuguese) __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:International Voice Actors